


No Trace

by AurumCalendula



Series: Vids by AurumCalendula [69]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Embedded Video, F/F, Fanvids, Physical Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 07:59:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16091390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AurumCalendula/pseuds/AurumCalendula
Summary: 'my world split in two'





	No Trace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AudreyV](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreyV/gifts).



> Contains physical triggers (quick cuts and flashes)

**Author's Note:**

> I love Michael’s relationships with both Philippas! I was thrilled at how well this song fit (the lines about ‘our future was written in our past’, ‘my world split in two’, and ‘drove myself through black holes to wind up at this door’ felt so apt for this). I had fun with all the parallels in this (and it was neat to work with lovely HD source)! Mswyrr gave me awesome feedback (and was a good sport about me going ‘by the way, I have a fourth vid for you to look at’).
> 
> download: [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1VO_-MNcb037wjn_uiNZfqG5fu8ttWiaC/view) (309 MB mp4)


End file.
